Byakuya's Brown Ballerina
by Pretty Perverts
Summary: Byakuya is 28 living in Atlanta Georgia and rich! To bad he is a touch of crazy. A and to top it off he wants to extend his immortality and start a family. He just needs to find the perfect woman. 18up ByaxNel DUBCON Multi chapter SMUT mature


Chapter 1

I wouldn't consider myself a monster. Not necessarily a bad man either, I just can't to process emotions the way other people seem to do. I don't feel guilt or remorse. But in their absence, everything else seems to be amplified. If I get angry, I'm livid and if I'm excited, I'm obsessed. Not exactly Shelley's Frankenstein but not human enough for most people .

If we're going to get into nature VS nurture I'm pretty sure I could blame everything on my evil father Sojun Kuchiki. He was truly a bad man. After luring my mother Retsu Unohana to the United States from Japan as a mail order bride with promises of being loving supportive spouse, I don't think he spent a day of their marriage without beating her. As soon as I was old enough, I started beating him back and thus I was sent off to every expensive and prestigious private school he could afford, anything to keep me out of the way. He wouldn't pay for my flights home so I learned to work hard and seek opportunities with a feral sort of drive and hunger. I saved my money and started investing well into stocks and bonds early on. The joy I received from the look of shock on his face when I'd just appear on the doorstep to cave his face in was magnificent.

Eventually, I graduated and headed to an ivy league but not before spending the necessary funds to make sure my father never hurt my mother again. I would have enjoyed doing it myself, slowly and painfully, but I'd reached a certain amount of clout where such a pleasure would be hazardous to my future. So, I let a professional handle it. The only thing that was left of him was his eyes because mine were the same villainous slate grey.

I moved my mother from that house to the same city of where I would attend school. But before we left I asked her what she wanted to do with it. I was more than delighted to hold her hand on the front lawn as we watched it burn to the ground. I'm sure she's always known there was something wrong with me mentally. But compared to him, I was her angel Better the monster you love.

I graduated Summa Cum Laude in a master's program. With my mother in the same city, I could go year round without issue. I only took time off post graduation to take her on a visit to her homeland, a place she hadn't been in over two decades.

Now at 28, I work as an Angel Investor. I could work from home but I have an office in downtown Atlanta Georgia because my mother wanted to see me behind a desk. It takes up a whole floor of a high rise just for me, my secretary, and a lounge for clients.

I'd achieved so much so young that I had to prioritize on what I wanted next. I could spend my life roaming the world but the constant traveling seemed a bit pointless. What would I see? People and land. It would be beautiful, of course, but people and land, people and land. I could volunteer somewhere but that was also pointless, I would just be a person doing more for my own experience than another's benefit.

But then, the thought started in my head. It was barely a flicker at first, not yet a glimmer, but it grew brighter with each passing day. Maybe it was time to start thinking about immortality. I'm not talking about the fountain of youth or anything mystical, but the old fashioned way. It was time for progeny.

I pushed the idea around in my head for a while until I realized it wasn't going away. I was going to have children within the next few years. It was no longer an option, only inevitability as I started rolling the ball forward. I would talk about going on a hunt for the perfect mother of my children but she was working for me all along.

My secretary was the perfect fit. Her name was Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, nicknamed Nel. I couldn't make this up. She grew up in a small town in Southern Georgia. So small, the biggest event of the year was a peach festival. Her father was a minister, mother a school teacher. Although she was adopted from Germany as a newborn she was my perfect little slice of pure down south Americana. A wonderful wholesome balance to the mighty level of methodical fucked up from which I inherited from my father.

She was beautiful. Tall, which for me was another bonus, wild teal curls that she kept in a high bun, and glowing mahogany skin. Her thighs, Kami-sama I could just think about those thick thighs all day. Nice wide birthing hips, and her big juicy ass. Nel was what they called women down here in the south a Georgia Peach. Even her waist which pulled in tightly from her hips was still soft. I just wanted to run my hands all over her when I watched her move. Having been born and raised in the south I fortunately didn't inherit my fathers taste in women. My mother is beautiful don't misunderstand. I just prefer my women with some melanin.

The only problem was that she just so damn shy and scared. She was great in business situations but socially, She shielded and hid constantly. It annoyed me because I couldn't even take her to formal dinners because she'd freak out as soon as she was out of a suit and into an evening gown.

I found her exquisite but Nel was once a chubby young woman who grew up a tessed fat little girl, an experience from which her confidence never quite recovered. I'd bet a million that she was still a virgin. And honestly, it would be one of the safer bets I'd taken. At 25, I'd never seen her on a date or with anyone male or female. I could tell she felt a certain way about me: stares lingering a bit too long, sudden jumps at my voice, the way her fingers twitched and flittered nervously when I talked to her.

I'm a good looking man: 6'0, ivory blemish free skin, jet black hair I keep groomed with my families kenseikan head pieces and our clan's scarf. Heirlooms that were passed down from many generations. I consider my looks a tool of my trade and I work to keep my muscles defined and my appearance groomed. I usually use them to ensnare resources and charm a few wives to influence their husbands, But now I had to be a lure for my shy secretary. I'd be bait to break her out of her shell once and for all and to start my family as soon as possible.

With a plan set, I slowly began changing and readjusting appointments until a Friday was completely clear. Nel didn't seem to catch on and I personally made calls to make sure some numbskull didn't call her directly and throw off my hard work. I hired a private investigator to follow my little peach while I did my own research and purchasing in preparation of the big day.

It was as if the stars had aligned, everything went so smoothly. I received the reports from the private detective and the date I'd chosen was perfect, everything that I ordered arrived on time, and Nel never had a clue. The trap was set and she was going to waltz right into it.

She came into work that Friday in a pretty blue business dress and cardigan sweater. Her patented nervous smile and head nod greeted me before she took her seat and booted up her computer. She stared at the screen and clicked, then clicked again. The fact that there would be no one in the office today must have finally hit her. I walked and stood in the doorway of my private office.

"Nel, it seems we're going to be awfully lonely today,?"

"Uh, Mr. Kuchiki , I'm sorry. I must have made some scheduling errors somewhere. I can call some of the clients to see if they want to come in earlier." Her voice fluttered out, making me smirk inward.

"No, no. We should get some things handled here anyway. However, would you join me for tea?" There was a lovely bistro set in the lounge that we used for coffee and tea together.

"Oh? Sure." She stood quickly. "I'll go make it right now."

"No, no... That's quite alright. I'll make it today. Just have a seat there." I winked at her and she bit a luscious full lip before going to sit at the bistro.

The tea I ordered was mild like I knew she liked but had enough flavor to hide the sedative I added to her infuser. It would knock her out quickly but burn out fast, leaving me just enough time to get her prepared. I set her mug in front her and sat with mine.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Nellie."

She nearly choked on her tea and stared at me.

"Really Mr. Kuchiki?"

"Absolutely. I find you an integral part of my life. However, I don't think you're being fully utilized at your current position."

Her eyes blinked a little slower than usual as she continued to sip the tea. "A-Are you's going to fire me?" I could tell the sedative was starting to work her southern drawl was becoming more pronounced.

"No no no..." I caught the cup before she could drop it and wrapped my other arm around her waist, lifting her with me as I stood. "In fact, you should think of it more as a promotion."

"T-Tiredss..." Her eyes batted for a few seconds before shutting.

"I know... I know."


End file.
